Getting into the Holiday Spirit
by writingspaz97
Summary: The holiday season is quickly approaching for the High School Musical gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So… I haven't updated Changes in Paradise in forever, and I know I promised you guys I'd try to get it out as soon as possible, and I've been trying to write it… But I really have no more inspiration for that story. I'm not stopping it, I hate it when authors don't continue their work, but I've decided to come out with a new fic. It's HSM, of course, and Troyella based, even if it takes a while for them to stop being stubborn and actually admit their true feelings, hehe… And this is based in the holiday's! So a lot of fun to write, so far. I think it's easier to write Troyella when they already know each other, rather than starting their relationship from scratch. And my goal for this story is for it to be at least twenty chapters, if not more. Anyways, enough rambling… I hope you like this story! I'm going to try to finish this fic this month, but if I don't, it will definitely be done by January. I hope. No promises. But yeah! ENJOY!**

_**Getting into the Holiday Spirit**_

_  
>December 2.<em>

"Good morning, everybody! Well, time to get your shovels out, because it's the time of year again. That's right, it's snowing! Christmas is just right around the corner, and everyone is decorating their houses, stressing over what to buy for gifts, and people are even beginning to fly out to spend time with loved ones. Twenty-two more days until Christmas Eve... Not that I'm counting or anything."

Troy Bolton sat on his couch with his Frosted Flakes as he watched the News. He looked in the corner of his living room in his small apartment, hopelessly staring at the countless boxes of Christmas decorations that he still needed to put up. It was his turn to have the annual Christmas party with his group of co-workers and friends. Troy had never had the party at his place, considering he lived in a very small apartment, but his friend, Sharpay Evans, the diva in the group, waved it off as an excuse and practically ordered him to have the party at his place this year. Last year it was at Sean Lance's house, a friend of his that he worked with, and let's just say, it was going to be hard to compare. Not only did he live in a mansion, he completely went all-out. You could barely see his front yard since it was covered in inflatable snowmen, Santa Claus's, and reindeer. To say that Troy was stressed was an understatement.

"Twelve more days until the Christmas party... Not that I'm counting or anything," he mocked the weather woman bitterly before standing up to put his bowl in the sink. He caught sight of the time and rushed to take a shower. He was a manager for a Sports Agency and  
>being late, especially in the Holidays, was never a smart idea.<p>

As Troy walked out of his apartment complex, his briefcase in one hand and his cell phone in the other, he approached the car he had called to take him to work that day. Usually he car-pooled with his best friend and another manager, Chad Danforth, but since Troy was running late that morning and he was too lazy to take his car, he decided to phone a ride. The glory of having money.

Troy sighed as he stared at his snow covered dress shoes and the bottom of his slacks that were now wet from the snow. He bent down and took his shoes off, placing his feet on the banister near the welcoming heater. He opened his briefcase, and neatly set on top of his disorganized papers, was a small slip of paper with neat cursive that belonged to the one girl that could easily make him smile. Gabriella Montez.

_It was November 28, and Gabriella was having a small staff party. "Game Night" she had said, so Troy came in a blue sweater and dark blue jeans. He had remembered that Gabriella had casually once mentioned how great he looked in blue since it really brought out his eyes. On the car ride to her house, Chad was giving Troy another one of his lectures about... love._

_"I know that I'm not the first person you'd come to for advice about relationships..." Chad began self-consciously._

_Troy rolled his eyes. "Like I would ever go to you for advice," he muttered._

_Chad didn't hear, or if he did, he pretended not to._

_"But look at me and Taylor. We've been happily together for one year now. And it's obvious that you have the hots for Gabi, and she has the hots for you, so I say go for it, man."_

_Troy stared at his friend dumbfounded. "Chad, it took you about five years to even get the guts to talk to Tay. At least Gabi is my best friend... And she has been since high school. And we went to the same college... and now we were at the same agency. I think... I think we're meant to just be friends."_

_Chad parked his car and sighed. "I'm just trying to help you out. She's not going to wait around for you to ask her out for long, Troy. Soon enough, she's going to think that you don't like her like _that, _and move onto some other guy. And they will get married. And she will have his babies. And they will grow old together. While you mope at your apartment, with no girlfriend or friends, and you live alone with your ten cats."_

_Troy quirked an eyebrow. "Seems to me that you've been thinking of my future rather than yours. And Chad...I'm allergic to cats."_

_Chad held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying!"_

_Troy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'll think about it."_

_Troy knocked on the door of the small house. He smiled when he saw that she had already hung up her Christmas tree, which you can easily see through the open window. Her lights were hanging outside her house already, blinking from red to green to yellow. Gabriella answered the door and her face brightened when she laid eyes on him. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Troy closed his eyes tightly, savoring the moment of having her in his arms. He heard a throat clearing. He glanced behind him seeing Chad trying to get past the door without ruining the 'moment.' He wasn't having much luck. Gabriella giggled and pulled away, allowing Chad entry into her cozy house. Her soft, mocha eyes twinkled in delight when she stared at Troy. She wore a loose red sweater that exposed one shoulder and leggings with long black socks. She didn't even try to look gorgeous; it just came natural to her._

_She grabbed his hand and dragged him into her house. "Come on, Bolton, you're late."_

_Troy let himself be dragged into the living room, where he smiled and waved at each one of his friends and co-workers. Gabriella plopped down onto the couch, forcing Troy to sit next to her, to which he obliged happily. Chad nudged him and pointed his head toward the brunette that was shaking the bowl with the slips of papers for the Secret Santa's._

_"Ask," Chad mouthed._

_Troy sighed and hesitantly scooted closer to her. This was it. He was going to ask his best friend, Gabriella Montez, on a date. He turned in his seat a little bit so he could face her properly. "Gabi..." he placed a trembling hand on her arm, making her stop what she was doing to look at him worriedly. "Troy… Is everything okay? You look... um..."_

_"Ella Bella Nutella!"_

_That was when Logan Reese decided to make an entrance. It was obvious how much Logan despised Troy and how much he adored Gabriella. He asked her out but Gabriella would just laugh and shake her pretty little head. She thought it was a joke. She also thought it was hilarious when Troy claimed that he was going to re-arrange Logan's face if he tried another move on her._

_Troy hadn't been joking._

_He glared at the twenty-three year old with the blond hair and hazel eyes. Gabriella looked at Troy for a few more seconds, a look of concern etched on her face. Troy sighed and looked away, taking his hand off her arm. He stood up and walked away, not bothering to turn around to see Logan and Gabriella locked in a tight embrace._

_An hour later, everyone sat around the living room, Troy avoiding Logan's smirks that were sent his way since he was sitting next to Gabriella on the love seat, while Troy was on the left of Chad. He felt like the third wheel sitting there with Chad and Taylor. He and Gabriella would always joke about how awkward it was being around the two love birds and how sickening it was. But in reality, Troy wanted that. But only with Gabriella_

_"Hey everyone, thanks for coming tonight. I hope you're all having fun."_

_Gabriella sent Troy a pointed glance, but immediately went back to looking at everyone around her. "Every year we always do the Secret Santa's, so this year is no different. It can be White Elephant if you'd like... Pretty much anything. So, yes Chad, if you want to get your Secret Santa a cheese-head like you gave me last year, you can do that."_

_Chad grinned, "You know you loved it."_

_Everyone laughed when Gabriella shrugged innocently. "So I'm going to walk around and everyone must take a slip of paper out of the bowl. We will hand each other our presents at this year's annual Christmas party, which is going to be at Troy's apartment this year."_

_She began walking around, and Troy stared intently at Logan's reaction. He was hoping he did not get Gabriella. A look of disappointment flashed across his face and he glanced at the perky blond, Sharpay, who was seated next to her boyfriend, Zeke. Troy sighed in relief. At least he didn't have to worry about Logan getting her… Troy would be fine with anyone else getting the beautiful brunette as their Secret Santa, but Logan Reese getting her?_

_Troy would not be pleased._

_"Troy..."_

_He looked up, seeing Gabriella looking at him with a small, worried smile."You okay?"_

_Troy nodded, "Never better, Brie." He reached into the bowl and Gabriella moved onto Chad and Taylor. Troy unfolded his slip of paper. He never cared for these types of things, but Gabriella always did them. She loved the holidays. She was like a little kid especially when it came to Christmas, and Troy loved her for it. They had a sleep over in college once on Christmas since Gabriella's parents hadn't been able to make it out to Duke, so they spent it together. She woke him up at the crack of dawn to open presents. He thought it was the cutest thing in the world. _

_He blinked a couple of times when he read the name on his paper._

_Chad leaned over and whistled when he read the name, "It's your lucky night, man."_

_Gabriella glared at Chad and Troy, "Hey, you two, no peeking at each other's slips of papers!"_

_Troy didn't hear Chad's smart-ass reply. He re-read the name over and over again. He couldn't believe it. For written on his small little sheet of paper, was his favorite name in the world._

_Gabriella Montez._

Troy frowned as he thought of what to get her. He knew her; she was after all one of his best friends. He knew how she had to have whipped cream on every single dessert. He knew how she was terrified of thunder because of the sound it made. He knew how she loved wearing footie pajamas even though she was twenty-four years old. He knew her favorite movie was The Notebook and her favorite book was Pride and Prejudice. Her favorite food was anything with chocolate, and she loved it when she didn't have to wear her contact lenses and she could just be her old, nerdy self and wear her glasses. He knew all this, and much more. But he couldn't figure out what to get her. He couldn't help but think about what Chad had told him. She won't be there for long. She's single, but she won't be forever. The time to make his move was now. Somehow, he wanted his gift to express his feelings for her, even though he was planning to tell her how he felt before the party...

_If you get the courage, you wimp._

"Mr. Bolton, we're here," the driver said. Troy got out of the car and stared at the agency his father started twenty years ago: Bolton Sports and Management. Gabriella was the sports columnist in the newspaper, since she absolutely loved writing, and Troy had managed to actually get her into sports, especially basketball. She went to every single basketball game, and always wore Troy's jersey in high school and college when Troy was on the varsity basketball team. Troy had even given her his letterman jacket, and took her as his date to the banquet their Senior Year of East High. Chad had joked and said they were already acting like an old couple.

Troy was so used to seeing the same people every day. Most of the people he worked with he went to high school with. Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Ryan, Martha, and Kelsi didn't work at Bolton Sports and Management, but they worked nearby, so sometimes they all met up for lunch. Ryan and Kelsi both ran a music store, where Kelsi gave piano lessons to young children and Ryan gave dance lessons. They had been married for one year now. Martha sometimes helped Ryan out with the dance classes, but she was currently in law school. Sharpay worked for a fashion industry and Zeke had his own bakery called Baylor's. Taylor was an intern at the nearby hospital as she was still finishing medical school.

Troy smiled when he walked into his building, saying hi to people he passed by. He felt so comfortable, so at home, even at work. He walked up the stairs, avoiding the chaos of the crowded elevators, and immediately went to the office next door to his. He knocked a tune, his signature knock to this particular person. He heard shuffling then he was met with a beaming face. Gabriella smiled up at Troy, grabbing his hand and dragging him into her office. She hugged him, their arms lingering for a moment longer around each other before they pulled away, almost reluctantly. Troy loved Gabriella's office. She made it cozy with the many bulletin boards that had pictures of her families and friends. There was a board dedicated to work, another dedicated to high school, then college, and some of her and Troy in the mix.

"Hey, you," Gabriella finally said.

Troy grinned, "Hey, Ella Bella Nutella."

Gabriella groaned, "Don't call me that, you know I hate that nickname! I hate Nutella!"

Troy chuckled. "Tell that to Mr. Logan Reese."

Gabriella sat down on her desk chair, giving troy a warning glance. "Be nice. Why do you hate him so much anyway?"

Troy shrugged, "I… just don't get a good feeling from the guy."

Gabriella grinned, "Aw is someone jealous?"

If someone told Troy that he would blush, he would have laughed and said 'yeah, right.' But yet there he was, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Sue me if I'm still overprotective of you."

In high school, and even in college, Troy was always on edge when Gabriella met a new guy that showed an immediate interest in her. Gabriella thought he was just being overprotective, and that was true, but it was mainly because Troy never wanted to let Gabriella go.

Gabriella smiled genuinely, "Don't worry, I think it's cute."

Troy smiled warmly back at her. The office became quiet, and the two friends sat in a comfortable silence before Gabriella finally broke it.

"So, you gonna tell me who your Secret Santa is?"

Troy lazily sat in one of the other chairs on the other side of her desk, with his signature crooked smile. "Isn't the whole point of this is that it's supposed to be a secret? And weren't you the one that got angry with Chad for looking at my paper to see who I got? And weren't you the one that gave me this long lecture last year when I asked you the same exact question?"

Gabriella glared playfully. "Oh, come now, you were staring at that slip of paper all night! It has to be a girl... Unless it's Chad's."

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Oh, just the fact that everyone knows about yours and Chad's bro-mance."

Troy, not denying it, rolled his eyes. "People are just noticing?" he joked.

Gabriella shook her head. "Oh, no. We've all noticed since high school," she played along.

Troy licked his lips suggestively. "Well, what can I say? Can't get enough of the poofy haired freak, let me tell ya."

Gabriella laughed and slapped Troy on the arm. "You're too much of a distraction."

Troy stood up when Gabriella pulled on his arm for him to stand up. "I know… My good looks distract everybody, Montez."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, shoving him to the door. "Not like that!"

Troy grinned at her, "But you didn't deny it!"

Gabriella's face turned into a deep crimson and Troy laughed to himself as he opened the door. "I'm just messing with you, Brie. So, tonight's a new episode of Modern Family… Want to come over and we can order some Chinese takeout and just have a night in?"

Gabriella was obsessed with Modern Family, and ever since the premiere of the show, she had come over to Troy's apartment and they watched it together. So, ever since then, every Thursday night, the pair found themselves at Troy's apartment, ordering takeout and staying in their pajamas. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Definitely. Usual time?"

Troy walked out of her office, walking backwards as he stared at Gabriella. He nodded and winked at her.

"See you then, Brie."

**That night**

"So, Troy…. How's the party planning coming along? I can see you're going all out for the party… I like what you've done with the place. Looks very Christmas-y."

Troy threw a fortune cookie at Gabriella and stuck his tongue out at her. He had completely forgotten about the boxes of decorations in his living room, but he instantly remembered when Gabriella came in and began pestering him. Gabriella scoffed as a commercial came on. She looked too cute in her purple footie pajamas Troy had gotten her when their little tradition began. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and she wore her favorite long, fuzzy socks.

"I can help out, you know. It's okay to ask me for help."

Troy shook his head, lowering the volume of the television. "I've got it under control," he said stubbornly. Gabriella laughed, "I can see that, Troy." She pointed to the boxes for about the twentieth time that night.

"Quit pointing to the damn boxes!"

"Quit being stubborn!"

"You're one too talk."

"Real mature, Troy. I'll help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Too bad. I'm coming over tomorrow and we're going to start decorating. And this weekend we'll go buy a tree for you."

"I don't need-"

"Troy Alexander Bolton, my decision is final."

"…"

Gabriella smiled triumphantly, snatching the remote when Modern Family came back on. Troy wasn't mad at her, he just like playing with her. The way her nose would scrunch up when she didn't get her way. The way her forehead would crease when she was frustrated. Her cute little pout…

Okay… He really needed to stop. Chad had mentioned to him before that he was whipped over a girl he couldn't even get the balls to ask out. Troy was beginning to think he was right. But he would never tell him that.

Troy stood up, grabbing the Chinese boxes and walking to the kitchen quietly. He threw out the containers and leaned over the kitchen sink to get a cup. He walked over to the fridge and began pouring water into the glass. He took a sip of the water, and finding that it wasn't helping his situation, he threw it back into the sink. He leaned on the counter, his face in his hands as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He couldn't just randomly ask her out… They had been best friends since they were fifteen. What if she didn't feel that way and things got awkward? What if she was lying and she really did like Logan? Maybe he was over-analyzing this…

"Get it together, Bolton… You need to stop thinking about this."

"Stop thinking about what?"

Troy looked up as Gabriella appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. She leaned against the doorframe, blowing a small piece of her bangs out of her face as she stared quizzically at the distressed-looking Troy.

"Um… You know… I guess you're right; I'm a little stressed about the party. I mean, it's so small in here and I haven't started decorating… and…"

Gabriella smiled and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a comforting hug. "That's why you have such an awesome best friend to help you."

"Nah, Chad really is no help at all," Troy teased.

Gabriella smacked him on the chest, glaring at him playfully. "Shut up, or else I won't help you."

Troy whined, "_Gaaabbbiiii! _Why are you so mean to me?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Hey, you asked for it!"

Troy went back up to Gabriella, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and leading her back into the living room where Modern Family was paused. "I'm just kidding, Brie, you know I love you."

_You just don't know how much I actually do…_

Gabriella grinned up at him, pecking him on the cheek. "I love ya, too, Troy!"

Troy smirked, pointing at himself, "What's not to love about me?"

The rest of the night was spent watching movies, eating popcorn, and drinking hot chocolate. Laughter was shared between the pair. Playful remarks were said. But Troy just couldn't do it. He couldn't ask his best friend since high school on a little date because he didn't want what they shared right then to end when it felt like it was just barely beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late-ish post… The date is obviously wrong, but ahh… whatever. I'm sorry But I actually like this chapter… Some family drama is introduced and Troy finally understands the meaning of Christmas… and there's quite a lot of Troyella fluff. Enjoy. :) **

Chapter 2

_**December 3**_

_**Eleven days until the party.**_

_**Twenty one more days until Christmas Eve.**_

They all looked the same.

Every single damn tree looked exactly the same. If Troy had gone by himself, he would have looked for the cheapest one and bought it, because no one would even tell the difference. But since he came with Gabriella, they had already been there for two hours and fifteen minutes. He had given up following her and was now just sitting on a bench. He spotted Gabriella a few times, and she would be examining the tree. But then she would shake her head and move on to another tree that looked _exactly the same. _Troy was ready to kill that woman. He was downright bored, his stomach noisily begging for food. He pulled out his cell phone, mindlessly swiping his finger on the touch screen.

"Gabi?" he called out.

He heard Gabriella's melodic reply, "Yes?"

"We've been here for two hours, when are you just going to choose a tree?"

Gabriella popped her head out, shooting Troy a glare. She crossed her arms and leaned on one hip, "Well, maybe if you'd help me we would have been out of here by now. Ever think of that, Sherlock?"

Troy sighed, "But when I tried helping, you wouldn't even listen!"

Gabriella scoffed. "That's because you weren't helping me choose a tree. Every five seconds you would point to a random tree without even taking a closer look at it."

Troy stood up and walked to a nearby tree. He placed a finger on his chin as he narrowed his eyes, pretending to examine the tree. He grinned at Gabriella. "Better?"

Gabriella nodded, standing upright. "Very."

"Okay, let's take this one."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued to look at the tree behind her. "Troy, that one clearly has a slanted trunk. Look at the way the tree is barely able to stand on its own."

Troy glanced down, and sure enough the tree was really being supported by the tree right next to it. Troy groaned and glanced at his phone again. Now they had been there for two hours and twenty-five minutes… and counting.

"What am I supposed to be looking for anyway?"

Troy watched as Gabriella scrunched her nose at the tree she had been looking at. Probably the hundredth tree she's looked at that hasn't been 'the right tree.' "Well, you choose a tree that has that certain… I don't know… spark."

Troy quirked an eyebrow, catching up to his best friend so he was right next to her. "Spark? Gabriella, we're looking for a tree… this isn't exactly a firework or whatever. Plus, I'm just going to use it mainly for the party. After that, it's going to get thrown out. Why can't I get a fake one?"

Gabriella turned around to face him, "You mean you've never had that experience of going with your family's to choose a _real _tree and decorate it together, and cherish those moments? You laugh, smile, goof off, and you get the perfect tree…"

Gabriella trailed off, and that's when Troy realized he had hit a sore subject. Gabriella's dad had died when she was eleven years old in a car accident, and Gabriella's mom had re-married when she was thirteen. Her step-dad, Elijah, was nice and Gabriella loved him… But he could never replace her father. Elijah and her mother had tried for a baby, and they were incredibly excited when they found out that she was pregnant. Gabriella was going to have a baby brother, and she even got to choose the middle name. She had chosen Joseph right after her father and her mom had chosen the name Nicholas. Troy was there through it all. He had seen how excited the Montez family would get about Christmas, and even when Joseph had passed away, Gabriella's mom, Maria, kept the tradition going. One day, Gabriella was the one that had been babysitting Nicholas, and she has basically stayed on the computer the whole time. She had left Mickey Mouse on for her brother, and she didn't even hear the door being opened or the splash from the pool. But when she heard nothing coming from the living room, she went to check it out. She saw the door opened, and that's when she saw her little brother, dead in the pool. After his death, Christmas wasn't the same. None of the holidays were. At Thanksgiving, instead of one chair being empty, there were now two. Gabriella hated Christmas when it came around. They didn't even bother with a tree. Troy remembered he once went to their house when Joseph was still alive, and three Montez's went crazy in decorating. But all those years later, it just died out. They didn't care anymore. But now that Gabriella was older, and she had moved on, she was back into the Christmas spirit. It still took a toll on her, and she never liked talking about it, since she still thought Nicholas's death was her fault, but she managed to move on when her mother finally forgave her and when her friends all came together to support her.

Troy sighed and brought Gabriella into a tight comforting hug. He kissed her hair, and laid his chin on her head. He felt her hot breath on his neck, and eventually, he felt wet tears staining his jacket. He pulled her away a little, holding her at the shoulders to get a good look at his now teary best friend.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to bring that up. I totally forgot how important Christmas used to be for you, and now you've moved on… and I'm just making it worse by complaining and… I'm rambling now, aren't I?"

Gabriella laughed softly, bringing the sleeve of her coat up to wipe at her eyes. "Just a little."

Troy sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began walking. "Well, Ella Bella Nutella, I want you to take all the time you need to choose the perfect Christmas tree."

Gabriella looked up, her eyes watery but now a smile on her face. "Thanks, Troy."

She leaned up, and pressed her lips to his cheek. When she pulled away, Troy found that his cheek was now warm. Troy watched as Gabriella walked to the next row of Christmas trees, a smile adorning her beautiful face. Troy saw a bench, but it didn't feel right to just sit there and let Gabriella pick the tree by herself. This was supposed to be a wonderful experience for both of them. Something fun and memorable. Something they were to cherish for the rest of their lives. Troy now understood why Christmas tree-picking was so important. He knew it was important to Gabriella, but now, it was important to him. He walked over to Gabriella, and placed a hand on the small of her back to get her attention. She turned around and seemed surprised to see him standing there, examining a Christmas tree.

"I thought you didn't want to choose one…"

Troy smiled and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Montez. I love Christmas."

Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy's waist and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked from row to row, looking at tree to tree, until they finally agreed on a tree that had that certain spark to both of them.

They agreed to meet at Troy's place in two hours so they can decorate his apartment and decorate the tree together. Troy was on a mission to make this Christmas one of the best ones for Gabriella, since she hasn't had one in such a long time. He stopped by the nearest dollar store and purchased two Santa hats and a couple of Christmas movies. He stalked up on marshmallows for the hot chocolate, and he bought pre-made cookie dough from the market. By the time he got home, he had one hour to spare. He managed to get the tree up to his apartment with the help from his neighbor, and it was already set in the corner of his living room. Gabriella said she was going to bring ornaments and tree lights since Troy didn't have much. He took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a red sweater. He looked at himself in the mirror, and sheepishly put the Santa hat over his usual messy hair. Normally he would have rolled his eyes at the idea of wearing Santa hats and actually getting into the holiday spirit. But now, he was actually looking forward to it.

He walked back into the living room, placing the DVD's he bought in a neat stack on the coffee table. He made sure the Christmas CD Gabriella had brought a week ago was still in his stereo, so when they worked on decorating, they could listen to some Christmas tunes. He walked into the kitchen, beginning to get the hot chocolate ready. He grinned widely when he heard his apartment door open. Gabriella had a key.

"Troy?" she called out.

"In here," Troy answered. Gabriella stepped into the kitchen, in the process of un-wrapping her white scarf to reveal a green turtleneck sweater. She smiled when she saw Troy.

"Well, isn't some getting into the holiday spirit?"

Troy smiled and stepped away from the steaming cups of hot chocolate. He spread his arms out widely and Gabriella happily stepped into them. "I want to make this the best Christmas," Troy quietly admitted to her.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Really? And why is that?"

Troy suddenly felt embarrassed and nervous for what he was about to confess.

"I want to make this a memorable Christmas… for me… and mainly for you. For us."

Gabriella stared at Troy for a few seconds until a big smile appeared on her beaming face. Troy couldn't help but sigh in relief when she gave him a big hug and leaned up to press her lips to his cheek again. Twice in one day. When she walked out of the kitchen, Troy placed a hand on the cheek she kissed, a goofy smile on his face.

"Oh, Troy! You bought movies! And the tree is already set up!"

Troy walked into the living room, and leaned against the door frame watching how excited Gabriella looked. She leaned down and grabbed an ornament from her box. She hung it on the tree and nodded in satisfaction. She glanced behind her and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't just stand there, come help me!"

The next three hours the pair spent decorating… decorating… and decorating. Troy's apartment was instantly transformed from its dull state into a Christmas Wonderland. Cotton balls were placed on practically ever flat surface, mainly on his fireplace mantle to portray as snow. They cut out snowflakes and hung it on the ceiling on his living room and kitchen and hallway. They hung Christmas lights around his window and door since Troy had no outside to decorate. They sang along to the Christmas music. Well, Gabriella sang… Troy, well, who knows what he did exactly. But the fact of the matter is, is that they were having fun.

Once they were done with the tree, they stepped back and admired their handiwork. "This calls for a picture," Gabriella said excitedly. She grabbed her camera and put a timer on it. She placed the camera on books so it can catch Troy and Gabriella together. Gabriella ran back to Troy, and their arms wove around each other naturally, both with bright smile on their faces. Gabriella stared at the picture with a happy smile on her face.

Troy reached into the box of decorations, having seen something at the very bottom. He brought it out and blushed as he saw what it was. Mistletoe. Gabriella looked over, and walked up to him. She reached up, trying to grab the mistletoe from Troy. Troy grinned and held it above him, and he laughed as Gabriella tried jumping to reach it.

That's when they both realized what was happening.

Troy was holding the mistletoe above the both of them.

Troy looked down at the girl that suddenly seemed closer to him than before. Troy's arms had wrapped around her waist when he tried steadying her while she was jumping. Their breaths hitched as they saw how close their faces were. Troy could feel Gabriella's hot, minty breath on his face, and he longed to press his lips against her own. Troy forgot about the mistletoe he was still holding up, he forgot about the party that was only days away, and he forgot that he hadn't even finished his Christmas shopping yet. It was only him and Gabriella, in their own little world.

Gabriella's eyes slowly fluttered shut and her lips were slightly parted as she began leaning in more and more. Troy licked his lips nervously and he too began leaning in for the long awaited kiss.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

They sprang apart. Gabriella avoided Troy's gaze as she walked over to her purse and rummaged through it, searching for her phone that had interrupted them. Troy slumped disappointed. He looked at the mistletoe, and sighed. He grabbed tape as he heard Gabriella greet the interrupter. He taped the mistletoe over the hallway entry. If only Gabriella's phone hadn't rung. But than what would have happened? Would they have kissed and would Gabriella realize how wrong this was? Them kissing would have surely complicated things…

Troy heard footsteps and he turned around. Gabriella was looking anywhere but at him. She cleared her throat. Troy noticed that she had put her shoes on and had her purse and coat and scarf in hand. "I have to go."

Troy felt a wave of disappointment rush through him. She was leaving? Was she scared of being alone with him after what had almost happened between them?

"How come?"

Gabriella tensed and Troy knew that Gabriella had wanted to avoid this question.

"Um, well… That was, um, Logan on the phone… He said he needs help with some assignment he's doing for the company, and he said that I was the one he wanted to come to for advice and… I have to go."

Troy balled his fists angrily. She was leaving for Logan?

He couldn't help but feel angry… upset… jealous.

"Fine," was Troy's short response. Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes and he could see the flash of hurt that appeared in her own eyes. She didn't like his cold, icy tone.

"I'm sorry… Are we still on for tomorrow? Brunch, right?"

Troy nodded and pushed past her so he can open the door for her. She sighed and walked over to the open door. "Um… are you still picking me up?"

Troy felt a pang of guilt as he saw the scared and timid look on her face. It's not like she liked Logan… and they were best friends. She would tell him. Troy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up."

Gabriella seemed relieved to finally hear Troy's normal tone, and not the cold one she heard just moments ago. She wrapped her arms around him and after a few seconds, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She leaned up and pecked his cheek quickly.

"Bye, Troy."

She walked out, crossing her arms over her chest and bending her head down to block the cold air from hitting her face. Once she was in the elevator, Troy finally whispered, "Bye, Gabi," and he shut the door.


End file.
